User blog:MovieReviews98/Top 10 Best Tributes Who Died in the Bloodbath
To celebrate the kicking off of the 3rd Pain Games, I compiled a list of the Top 10 Best Tributes who didn't get enough time to show off their skill. This list is judged by: Training Scores (80%) Alliances (15%) (For Example: Careers) Age (3%) Likability (1%) MovieReviews98's Biases (1%) So, if you're friends with me, and your character died early, but didn't made the list, it's not me. It's the training scores. But anyways, let's get started. 10. Rose Juna Ice - District 4 - 2nd Pain Games Rose only got a 6 in training, but the fact she was a career made it extremely shocking that she died early on. She had finished 19th, and was killed by skilled tribute Danica Rosedain. 9. Mariz Ganielle - District 11 - 1st Pain Games Mariz was very intelligent, and besides her non-violent attitude, she was considered to be one of the better tributes. However, she only finished 16th, as she was killed by Channing Friendlie. 8. Violet Willowshire - District 12 - 2nd Pain Games Violet was supposed to bring her district pride, as they brought a less-than-steller performance just a year ago. So, did she bring her district pride? Why do you think she's on this list? She was killed by Luke De Winter who threw his token at some mines, killing her, along with 2 others. She finished 22nd. 7. Schill Evansclaire - District 12 - 2nd Pain Games The second District 12 tribute on this list, and was in the same games as Violet. He did good in training, but was brought down by his cockyness, and was killed in the bloodbath by Mollianne Westmore. He finished 21st. 6. Channing Friendlie - District 12 - 1st Pain Games The... Third District 12 tribute on this list (What ever happened to tributes like Katniss who SURVIVED the bloodbath?), and honestly, I think everyone thought this guy would do well. But clearly, we were all wrong. He was the very last person killed in the bloodbath, by Lucy Evans. 5. Rickey Dean - District 3 - 2nd Pain Games Rickey... Actually was a really likable and cool guy! But then again, so were a lot of people on this list. He was killed by Nick Turner and was the second last person to die in the bloodbath. 4. Alyssa James - District 12 - 1st Pain Games Every single District 12 tribute has died in the bloodbath so far, but this one was definitely the most suprising. She was likable, talented, and yet was the first tribute ever to die in a Pain Games event... Ouch. 3. Jave Salazar - District 7 - 2nd Pain Games He's tied with 2 other tributes (#2 and #1 on this list) for highest training score for a person who died in the bloodbath. He was killed in the same incident that killed Violet, which got him 23rd. 2. Luke Ster - District 2 - 1st Pain Games Luke was a career, with a score of 9... And he only finished 22nd... Painful. The only reason he's not number 1 is because he's 13, and number one is 14. Speaking of... 1. Samuel Lamar - District 4 - 2nd Pain Games Another career who didn't live up to the hype, he finished 17th, after he was killed by Louise Woodrew. And the worst part about him dying early is the fact that he seemed like a nice guy, even if he WAS a career. What did you think of my list? Leave your answers in the comments below. :) Category:Blog posts